Paper Moon
by Shirokonoji
Summary: A girl reminisces on why she constantly gets injured. She finally remembers why and makes a wish on a shooting star and the moon. No pairings, just a small Drabble. Rated T cause it has a swear and violence. Muahaha, fighting scene!


**Paper Moon**

**A/N: First fan fiction thingy! Anyway, before I start screaming about random things I think it's best that you know that this is a small story about the moon in Soul Eater. The person narrating the story will be unnamed, just for the sake of it the underlined words will be foreign languagesand the italics will be thoughts and flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but I do own the child, the girl, the boy and his posse.**

**Now… on with the story.**

**AuthorPOV.**

The bruised girl lay down on the grass patch beside her, she was covered with bruises and scratches complimentary of a very tall boy with a painful right hook. She checked her body for any damage she hadn't noticed, she sighed. 'How did this happen again?' she thought.

"_N-no! That's my brothers photo!" a small child cried out, the girl followed the sound of quiet sound of whimpering. When she arrived she saw a tall boy with bleached green hair and his posse of, slightly pathetic, henchmen. "Oi, what do ya think ya doin' huh?" The tall boy turned to the irritated girl, albeit smaller than __Marimo-san __of course, and smirked. His eyes turned out to be a dark green colour and he had a strong jaw line. He was wearing a baggy pair of ripped jeans with a shirt that showed his muscle, if he wasn't being an asshole he would be quite a looker. "Ooooh! Another girly, what do you say men, want to have some __**fun**__?" The henchmen all hooted like primates that had been starved, it made the small child on the floor whimper more. "But __oyabin__, what about the kid?" Oh that's easy! Crush the picture and let the kid scamper off. Now to deal with this…new prey." The henchmen take the child's picture and begin to torment the now crying child who's eyes are puffy and red while the face is tear stained. "Hey! Leave the __nino __alone-"No can do girly,…unless you have something to offer…!" The girl glares at Marimo and he smirks" Nothing to offer? Too bad, the kid's gonna-" You didn't let me reply, __Marimo, __I have an offer that you won't be able to refuse! I'll give ya a fight, surely you'd like that…!" The boy's smirk grows." Oh yes! I can't refuse that! It's been a while since I've had some __**real **__fun!" The girl grins and takes a fighting stance." Same here, winner reaps the reward, the __nino __and the loser's cash, first to knock out the opponent wins!" The henchmen chant"__ Oyabin_** , **_oyabin!" __The boys takes his stance, left foot firmly planted behind his right, fists raised. The boys smirks and lunged at the girl without warning, the girl smirks and dodges right."__Try harder __Marimo__!" The boy smirks," As you wish girly!" He sweeps his right leg in the direction of the girl but she jumps towards the boy to avoid the sweep, she tucks her left leg in and right leg out letting herself take advantage of gravity to deliver a strong flying kick. The boy forms an x with his arms as a shield and as the girl hits his arm she pushes of and land back in her fighting stance. She noticed that the yellow grinning sun had set with its usual" Hu ha ha ha…" It was a deep sound, unlike the moon, the moon had no sound. Instead it had blood pooling out of its grinning mouth and down into the pavement below, this was an unnatural moon but the girl had gotten used to it. Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke up. "You're pretty strong, for a girl!" Same to you __Marimo__!" You won't mind if I spice things up, will you?" Eh, spice or no spice you'll be dog food soon, what do ya say to that __Marimo?__" The boy smirks and pulls out a knife, the girl smirks as well. The boy lunges but the girl doesn't bother to dodge, she lets the sharp knife pierce her skin, the girl likes giving false hope to opponents. How ever, the boy no longer took the girl lightly. The boy drew back his knife, satisfied that it drew blood once again. "Not so tough are you girly?" The girl remained smirking and lunged at the boy with her fist near her side so the boy got ready to block , what he assumed to be the attack, But as the girl neared the boy she opened her fist and flipped on it, feet making solid contact with his head and sliding down to lock around his neck. The boy cut at her legs in a vain attempt to dislodge her hold in him, she shifted her weight towards her legs, sending the boy tumbling to the ground. She then leaned over him and planted her hand in the dirt near his face and flipped her body, the boy still in a lock until she slammed him onto the ground and stood on her feet again. The boy groaned and the girl, not yet satisfied with the outcome of the fight, kicked him and he was sent flying into a nearby wall, his head cracked against the hard wall and he crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold. "Oi henchmen! Take him to the infirmary and treat him, he'll have serious complications if you don't." Like the pathetic henchmen they were they whimpered out an incoherent reply and dragged their boss away. The girl turned her attention to the sobbing child that was watching her with fascination. "__Nino__, are you alright?" The girl asked in a gentle voice, seemingly impossible o do after such a fight." Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks to the nice lady!" The girl grinned at the child." I'm glad you're in one piece, but your picture? Is it in one piece?" Mmm!" The child exclaimed " The you saved it!" The girl's grin widens" Now __Nino__, be careful in the future ok?" I will!" Now run off __Nino__!" Ok, bye!" The child ran further away from the waving girl. The child suddenly stopped and turned around and threw and objet at the girl, she caught it." What is this?" It's my favourite shiny stone!" The girl looked down and realised that it was a shiny silver and midnight black stone about the size of a pebble. "It's to say thank you for saving me. Mommy says it's nice to thank people when they help you!" Thanks __Nino__, it's a great thank you. Now promise me to keep safe!" I promise!" Now I have to go, keep your mother's word in mind and head home!" The girl jumps up onto the nearest rooftop and sprints off while the girl gawks for a second then run off to tell her mother about every thing that happened._

The girl took a stone out of her pocket, the stone was still glittering like it had back that night." Now I remember..- hey, a shooting star!" ' I wish that I can become even strong so that I can protect everyone! I hope my wish comes true! "Maybe I should wish upon the moon?" ' I wish that I am able to become a meister with a powerful weapon!' The girl clapped her hands together and giggled, she wasn't superstitious but she wanted her wish to come true. Two years later the girl managed to enrol into Shinbusen and became immensely powerful along with her trusty weapon. Just like paper the wrote down her wish and kept it for all those years, the lucky, yet creep and incredibly cool blood drooling paper moon.

**Ta da! Did you like it? If you could rate, review and tell me how I can improve in my next story! (Which will most likely be about cupcakes and a very hyper OC)**

**Marimo: Kinda means lawn head in japanese**

**Nino: It means child in Spanish.**


End file.
